Silent Call of the Force
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Was A New Life For A Firefly Of DarknessRequest from Taeniaea Falling into a way of life billions of lightyears away can have a hazardous effect one's life and one's destiny... title changed
1. Chapter 1

This is for Taeniaea! I couldn't get the title she gave me and what she wanted to work out-despite how hard I tried! Like I've said before-the stories write themselves. I'n just the one who puts them in to physical form.

* * *

Star Wars/Sailor Moon

"Silent Call Of the Force"

((LOCATION: ILLUM PRIME: CRASH SITE))

((WEEK ONE))

"Master Yoda! Master Yoda! Master Yoda!"

"Over here, Master Yoda! Over Here!"

"Coming, Children. Coming I am." Yoda chuckled as the young Jedi hopefuls ran between him and the crash site. "Careful you must be. Dangerous Illum Prime can be."

"Yes, Master Yoda." The children chorused with smiles.

The old Jedi hobbled as fast as he could to keep up with the children he had brought with him on this "child's play" of a Jedi mission. And yet, they still had the elder Padwan and a few Masters-as well as troopers-with them, just in case-for the children's sake.

What the mission was, was truly simple but it provided a good exercise for the kids. There had been an oddly shaped and dense for a meteor and an odd disturbance in the Force that bothered even the infants in the Temple's care. The disturbance was peaceful yet tortured with anger, guilt and fear. Whatever it was-it was very powerful. No doubt the Sith were on their way.

Yoda reached the lip of crater. "Farther children will go not. The Elder go and retrieve they the meteor."

"Yes, Master Yoda." The Elder Padwan slid down the side of the crater with trooper escort and disappeared into the smoke. Jedi Master Mace Windu came to stand by his Brother in arms.

"Do you sense that? It seems to be…calming down." Windu murmured to the wrinkly green midget. "I'm curious…"

"Wondering the source's true reason for existing, yes?" Yoda asked, completing the thought. "Curious too, am I, Fellow Master."

The Padwan returned, one carrying a bundle in her arms. The two soldiers flanking her gently took her elbows and put their hands on her back to keep her upright as they climbed up the side of the crater. Using the Force, Windu lifted the girl up and onto solid ground.

"Let me see what you found, Padwan." Windu commanded gently. She passed him the bundle that squirmed until he held it close to his chest. The dark purple colored silk like fabric easily moved at his command and revealed quite an amazing sight. "It's an infant, a female infant."

"Strong in the Force she is. The Chosen One she maybe." Yoda felt the aura surrounding the baby child. "No…Messiah she is. True power she will wield one day."

"If that is true, she will need a truly powerful Master and close attention so trust can be established." Windu whispered to Yoda. "The entire Council maybe needed to raise her."

Yoda thought for a moment. "Her main Master you, Windu, shall be. A natural trust you have now. Listen to you forever she will. Into battle with you she will follow. The True Force through you she must learn."

Windu wrapped her better in the blanket, cradling her close. She looked up at him with big curious eyes.

"Yes, Yoda. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Xenaeth means "Soul That Never Was" or "Heart Is Not Here/There". It's the name I use for a character in my Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon Cross. "Xena" means "never was" while "xen" means "not here/there". "Aeth" means "heart" and "Eth" means "Soul". AND it's pronounced:

**ZEN-NAY-ITH** but spelled **XENAETH**. Got it? Good!

* * *

((LOCATION: CRUOSANT: JEDI TEMPLE: NURSERY))

((WEEK 3))

Windu couldn't believe what the nursery maid was telling him.

"What do you mean 'the child I brought in is missing'?" He half demanded. "She's an infant! Where could she have gone?"

"Greetings, Master Windu, Master Kenobi." A respectful little voice greeted the two Knights somewhere by their knees. The 2 males looked down and saw a little girl with elbow length black hair and purple eyes, dressed in a blue long sleeve dress and a off white tunic. "The Force has guarded you well. It pleases me you are safe."

"And we are pleased that you are safe." Obi-Wan smiled and knelt in front of the girl. "It has only been three weeks since Master Windu brought you here and you have grown so much. Can you tell us your name and age?"

"I am Xenaeth of the Illum System." She smiled. "And I am of 3 years of age, Master Kenobi."

"Of Illum?" Windu questioned. Xenaeth nodded.

"The system where you found me, Master Windu." Xenaeth was respectful and the Force hung around her like a guardian, a protecting spirit. "That's what the man in black said."

Obi-Wan looked up at Master Windu. Both looked at the girl child. "Xenaeth, what man in black?"

"She speaks of that man constantly, Master Jedi." The nurse had been silent as she followed Xenaeth around. "I have not seen such a man since I was assigned to her."

Kenobi took Xenaeth's little hands in his. "Xenaeth, does he visit you, this man in black? Did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Xenaeth nodded once.

Windu stepped forward. "What is his name, Xenaeth?"

"Count Dukoo of the Sith."


	3. Chapter 3

((LOCATION: CRUOSANT: JEDI TEMPLE: JEDI COUNCIL MEETING CHAMBERS))

((WEEK 4))

"He has made contact with her?"

"But how is this possible?"

"Xenaeth believes he is using the Force to speak with her while she sleeps." Obi-Wan relayed to the other members of the Council. "She fears that he's influencing her to join the Dark Side by attempting to gain her trust."

"Isn't the child this 'Xenaeth'?" Another Jedi asked. "How does she know? She is a three years old!"

"Her age and appearance are nothing compared to her intellect." Windu informed his fellow members. "Her nurse is getting tired of pulling her away from the Library and what knowledge it holds. Xenaeth has started developing her control on the Force. I witnessed her remove tomes from shelves high above her and replace them when she has finished reading them. Her nurse is growing impatient and frustrated at her thirst for knowledge. And she has only recently turned 4 years of age."

"We must assign a Padwan or a member to over see her learning and care." Obi-Wan told the Council which was in disbelief at his proposal. "May I suggest my former Padwan, Anakin Skywalker, for the duty of watching over Xenaeth of Illum?"

"Must I remind the Council the reading Master Yoda received off the child?" Windu posed. "Must I remind the Council of the disturbance that only calmed down when we found and took the child from Illum Prime?"

The Council looked at each others, debating through looks and the Force. Finally, each one nodded once.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, Xenaeth doesn't like her Care Nurse. The Force leads her to do whatever It wills of her and she happily obeys. Her nurse just despises hunting her down.

* * *

((LOCATION: CRUOSANT: JEDI TEMPLE: JEDI LIBRARY OF KNOWLEDGE))

((WEEK 5))

Xenaeth was luck to have finally escaped that blasted nurse of hers. Such a grating voice and annoying aura for anyone to possess. She crept passed the head librarian's desk and half ran to the aisle of where she had been pulled away from earlier that morning. Master Windu had promised her a Jedi Knight but he was far from Cruosant and he had to finish his current mission before returning. Translation: She had to wait for him to arrive back on to the capital planet.

In the meantime, Xenaeth was going to continue to elude her nurse and return to the library as much as she could. She loved the library, completely and totally loved the library. All that knowledge, begging to be learned.

8-8-8

Sitting cross-legged on the floor of the aisle, Xenaeth was absorbed into the book she was reading. Nothing reached her. Well, nothing short of the Force. And the Force kept a bubble around her to keep everyone and everything that may bother her.

"I was under the impression that you and I had become friends, my dear." A familiar male voice said, unhappily. "Why are you blocking me using the Force? I merely want to be your friend."

"You want me to join the Dark Side." Xenaeth shot back. "I am doing neither."

"But I cannot approach you." Dukoo pointed out, slightly circling her bubble. "You have made yourself a shield, a barrier."

"The Force does it on Its own." She retorted not looking up from her reading. "It apparently likes me."

Dukoo was not pleased with her answer. "How old are you, Child?"

"That, Traitor, is none of your concern." Xenaeth wasn't stupid. No, she was far from it. She knew Dukoo was trying to see how fast she was growing. If she was growing faster than a normal child, it was nothing compared to her growing connection wit the Force. "My Jedi tutor will be here soon. Master Windu says I'm special and Master Yoda says that I will make a great Jedi."

"They're right, you know. You will make a great Jedi and you are special." Xenaeth looked up at someone she vaguely recognized from the Jedi records. "I am Anakin Skywalker. The Council asked me to be your Jedi tutor. I could feel the Force pulling me to you. I said that I'd be honored to help you learn as much as you can."

Xenaeth slowly closed her book as Anakin held out his hand to her. She got off the floor and put her hand in his. Anakin gave her a smile and led her out of the library.


	5. Chapter 5

((LOCATION: CRUOSAUNT: SENATOR QUARTERS: 102ND FLOOR))

((WEEK 5.5))

"Senator Padma Amadala of Naboo, this is Jedi Padwan Xenaeth of Illum. I have the honor of being Padwan Xenaeth's Jedi tutor as she grows."

"It's an honor to meet you, Senator." Xenaeth bowed politely to Padma. Anakin was happy he had decided to bring his pupil to his wife. He was also pleased that Xenaeth had chosen to wear to meet Padma. She wore a pretty dress of purple, a garnet red and white. Her vest, over skirt and sleeve cuffs were purple, her thick waist band and her upper arm bands were the garnet red and her full under dress and tempered sleeved shirt were the white. Her long black hair was pulled up in to a semi ponytail that was then braided with purple and garnet ribbons. It was obvious Master Windu wanted her to look her best to meet the Senator of Naboo.

"The pleasure is mine, Padwan Xenaeth. Anakin told me about you, my dear." Padma offered Xenaeth her hand with a gentle smile. Xenaeth looked up at Anakin to see if it was all right. Her tutor nodded with his classic smile and Xenaeth took Padma's hand. "He made a request for me to help with your studies. I will help you with government and protocol as well as etiquette and presentability."

"It would be an honor to learn from you, my Lady Senator." Xenaeth was so soft spoken. Padma absolutely loved her. The senator sat down gracefully and easily lifted Xenaeth onto her lap.

"Call me 'Padma'. I will not hold you to calling me 'Senator' when I know you don't need another person to be beneath." The Naboo female told the amethyst eyed girl on her thighs. She hugged Xenaeth and stroked her hair. "No matter what, I will be here fore you. Being raised as an orphan is no way to live life. Especially one as lovely as yours."

Anakin saw the teary context now in Xenaeth's eyes. The little girl turned and embraced Padma tightly, crying into the woman's chest. The Jedi Knight came to the young woman's side and sat down next to her. Anakin embraced both Padma and Xenaeth. The young child was in need of proper parents and the Temple could not provide that. It would be up to Anakin and his secret wife to give the small Xenaeth that need. And it was something they were ready to do anything to fulfil their new roles.

* * *

Here's the "Mommy/Daddy" element's beginning, Tae-chan. Trust me-you'll see it alot.


	6. Chapter 6

((LOCATION: CUROSANT: JEDI TEMPLE: TEMPLE GARDENS))

((WEEK 6))

Obi-Wan walked into the gardens seeing the botany lesson abandoned next to the fountain where Anakin had told him they would be. That did not please the Jedi Master one bit. Jar Jar and C3P0 were close by, meaning the Senator was close by as well. Obi-Wan walked along one of the many paths, hoping to find them. And find them he did.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi!" Xenaeth bowed to him breathlessly as she glanced behind her. She took his hand. "Come with me, Master Kenobi! This way! This way!"

Obi-Wan let the 6 year old girl pull him into the trees and plant life along the path they had been on. They crouched in the brush, hiding from someone. Xenaeth was breathing heavily still and smiling, her enchanting eyes watching the path. She was dressed in varying shades of green and each piece of her outfit was well made and brand new. Most likely the Senator's doing-just like hairstyle. Both were in the Naboo style, so it was the best assumption.

"Who are we hiding from?" Obi-Wan whispered to the smiling child. She shushed him with a small wave and bit her lower lip.

"Xen? Xen, where did you disappear to now?" Anakin's voice called out, getting louder as he came closer. He was wearing all black when he stopped in front of them, unknowingly giving them the advantage should the Master and Padwan choose to attack. "Xen! This isn't funny. We have to finish your lessons. I knew it was a bad idea to dress her in green."

Senator Amadala laughed as she came to Anakin's side. "The color hides the grass stains she'll no doubt encure as your student, Master Skywalker. And, it looks lovely on her." Padma looked around. "Come on out, Xen-dear. Listen to your Jedi Master. The sooner you finish your botany lessons, the sooner we can move on to government and history."

Xenaeth stifled a laugh with her hand as she stood, her body still crouched, and moved farther away. She silently waved for Obi-Wan to follow her as they went deeper into the trees and bushes. He followed and stayed close to the small girl. She seemed to be enjoying herself greatly.

"If Master Windu knew this was how you were spending your lessons, Xenaeth of Illum-" Obi-Wan began but Xenaeth just giggled.

"Master Skywalker started it. He said I should try to identify the plant life in real life, rather than just out of books or projections." Xenaeth explained as they moved deeper into the plant life. "I took his light saber to ensure that he'd follow me and see how much I learned." She showed him the Jedi weapon and put it on her belt. "So far, I've carefully navigated both of us passed rash inducing plants, poisonous when ingested and those really nasty fever inducing plants. And I have not given away our location nor our advantage."

Obi-Wan was proud of the promise he saw in Xenaeth. No doubt her magnificent ability came from the private lessons she had with Master Windu. She had three braids by her left temple, each one with tree beads-purple for Windu, blue for himself and green for Anakin. They showed her teachers. The beads had to be another gift from the Naboo Senator. She was treating Xenaeth more like a daughter than an actual Padwan but it was to be expected. Xenaeth never knew she had family and the Senator was the only woman she had met that would allow her to make mistakes and not feel less of herself for not being perfect. And it was obvious Anakin made sure that Xenaeth never forgot her duties as a Jedi, even if he had an unorthodox in his approach.

"Bravo, Padwan Xenaeth. Bravo in the highest." Obi-Wan congratulated the girl. She gave him a smile and picked up a stone by her foot. With a good throw, she sent it flying and missed the trees over their heads. The thump distracted Anakin and she leapt from her hiding place and tackled her teacher from behind.

"Ha! Got you!" She laughed, getting off his back and running for the fountain. Anakin pushed himself off his stomach and ran after her.

"I have to admit, I haven't seen her this happy in days." Obi-Wan commented, leaving his hiding place as well. Padma gave him a smile and a bob of a bow before watching Anakin try and catch Xenaeth who was quite agile. "Master Windu would be pleased to see such a development."

"She has learned quite a lot from the Jedi who teach her. She learned how to use the Force to dodge Anakin's attempts to capture her to the extent of putting herself on the ceiling looking at us upside down." Padma informed the Jedi Master as they walked to the fountain. "Even if she falls into Anakin's arms after a few minutes."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan earned a smiling nod. "I have to admit I am impressed that the Force has connected with her at such an early age."

**BOOM!**

Obi-Wan and Padma looked over at the fountain alarmed. Anakin was on one knee, half holding-half protecting Xenaeth in his arms. The fountain was damaged and smoking while Xenaeth buried her face into Anakin's chest. The Senator and Jedi master hurried to the teacher and pupil.

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

((LOCATION: CUROSAUNT: JEDI TEMPLE: JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS))

((WEEK 6.5))

"Lightning? Are you sure, Anakin?"

"Yes, Master Saal-I am. I couldn't stop her. I only had time to redirect her hands." Anakin was at his wits' end but was still trying to be collected. The Council was just as worried as the teacher.

"Disturbing this news is." Master Yoda replied. "And distraught poor Xenaeth has been since happening has occurred. Fear leads to the Dark Side and this battle she is losing. Proper measures must be taken. Your pupil the girl is as well, Windu. What say you to this development?"

Master Windu sighed. "I'd have to say the Force is growing too strong for her to control with the training we have been giving her. Her lessons have surpassed that of many chosen Padwan twice her age."

"Perhaps it's time to teach her as we have taught the elder Padwan-the ones still years from the Trials." Master Kenobi offered. "I have spoken to Senator Amidala and it appears the Force can even move Xenaeth as if she were a Knight."

The Council talked amongst itself for a moment. Master Saal chose this time to speak again. "Where is the girl now?"

"Having her government and economics lessons with Senator Amidala." Anakin answered. "I thought it best for her to continue her lessons reguardless."

Master Windu nodded. "That was very good judgement, Skywalker."

The Council chamber doors opened and Padma entered with a scared and teary Xenaeth. They walked to the center of the room as Anakin took his seat.

"Please forgive the interruption, Master Jedi, but Xenaeth asked me to bring her here." Padma explained with a smile as Xenaeth held on to her hand. "She felt it was necessary to make an apologize in person."

Windu dismissed it with a small wave. "There is no need to apologize, Senator Amidala, Padwan Xenaeth. No one was hurt and it was simple an accident. The Council knows you didn't mean anything by it, Xenaeth."

"But lightning is a Force ability of the Sith-the records in the Jedi Temple Library even said so!" Xenaeth sniffed. "I don't want to disappoint the Council or the Republic by turning to the Dark Side!"

That was a slap in the face _and_ a wake up call. The Naboo Senator knew she had to step out of the spotlight to let Xenaeth elaborate so she went to stand between Anakin and Obi-Wan. A droid brought her a chair and she sat down. Xenaeth wiped her eyes and swallowed back more tears. Only 6 and she was trying to be as placid faced as the Masters and Knights.

"Visiting you still, Dukoo has, hmm?" Yoda asked in a kind yet firm manner.

"Yes, Master Yoda. But he comes at night now and wakes me from my sleep." Xenaeth nodded.

A master shifted in his seat. "What does he speak to you about, Padwan?"

"He is trying to sway me to the Dark Side, Master Jedi. I don't want to go." She told them in a respectful but scared voice. "I'm afraid he has been influencing my control with the Force. I don't want to turn my back on this and become a Sith."

"Knowing where you stand is very good, Xenaeth." Obi-Wan assured. "As long as you believe that you are destined to be a Jedi, the Force will be there for you."

"Believe in the Force and in your teachings, Dukoo can touch you not. Only dream images can he send to you." Yoda informed her. "Believe in yourself and a great and powerful Jedi Master you are destined to become."

_"Don't listen to them. What do they know? You are more powerful than them."_ Xenaeth clamped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes tight. She started to mutter something under her breath at a fast pace. _"Do you really think that reciting the Pledge of the Jedi Order will save you? Think again, Girl. I am a Sith Lord. I have ways of penetraiting even the darkest recesses of your heart, soul and mind."_

"I will become a Jedi. I will become a Jedi." Xenaeth repeated over and over. The Council soon realized what was wrong-Dukoo was in her mind. "Iwill become a Jedi! I will become a Jedi! _I will become a Jedi!"_

_"Do you honestly believe that you will be granted the title of Master? Look at your teacher, Jedi Knight Skywalker. He is on the Council but they did not deem him a Jedi Master. You are a woman and they see you as an inferior human being. Join us-join the Sith and we will treat you like you deserve. You will be worshipped by thousands of systems like the true goddess you are."_

The Force was building around Xenaeth, actually taking on a violet hue. The tendrils of amethyst colored Ever Present swirled around her little body. Anakin stood to grab her but Windu motioned him to sit back down. This was Xenaeth's fight. It was hers to win.

* * *

Who wants to kill Dukoo for this? Takin' names and handin' out light sabers!


End file.
